


Dance Across The Sand

by Ninke_A



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dancing, Gift Fic, Hunk is a DJ, Keith and Lance are Best Friends, M/M, Mild Language, Night Club AU, PINING KEITH, Pidge is a Bartender, Shiro Owns a Night Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:18:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninke_A/pseuds/Ninke_A
Summary: Keith sees a hot guy at a club while out with Lance. Lance proves to be a great Wingman. Shiro is THE Hot Guy





	Dance Across The Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quiiiznak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiiiznak/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Quiiznak. I hope you like it! You deserve all the presents!  
> One of the last lines is actually from the song mentioned in the story!
> 
> My first time writing Sheith. I'm pretty proud!  
> Special shout out to HoddieMaine for all the help!! Especially on the actual dancing part. You are so great!!!

“Oh fuck, he's hot.”

 

Keith didn't actually mean to say those words. But the sight of the well toned man, in black jeans, a tight black shirt and a thin white tie had officially broken his brain. His face was rugged and even the scar over his nose and the bit of white in his hair did nothing to detract from his looks. An arm looped over his shoulders.

 

“Who's hot...?” Lance leaned in, looking in the same direction, and letting out a soft whistle. “Damn, Keith. You have good taste.”

 

There were times when being friends with Lance was the easiest thing in the world. Like, when Keith lost his keys, and Lance willingly spent three hours combing the library for them, or when Lance spent an entire day, Keith's birthday to be exact, doing whatever Keith wanted, and ended the day with a long movie marathon, full of nothing but Keith's favorites. Then, there were times that being friends with Lance was the worst thing ever. Like when Lance jumped into a fight because he hated bullies, and Keith, as his best friend, was obligated to join as well. But the worst thing about being friends with Lance was, he would hit on anyone. Absolutely anyone, he thought was attractive.

 

But, there were the times, when Lance managed to surprise him. Like the day they had met. Keith had been in his tiny apartment, radio on, and the windows open, enjoying a summer rain, when a knock had sounded. When he opened the door there had been Lance. He had wanted to use Keith's phone because a classmate had stolen his car leaving him stranded. Keith had agreed, and immediately moved to turn the radio off, since almost everyone he knew made fun of his music taste. Then Lance had surprised him.

 

“Dude! I love this song!” He had grinned and danced a little in the doorway, heedless of the rain, and just enjoying the sounds of Rio, which was one of Keith's favorites. They had become pretty fast friends after that.

 

Which was why, Lance's next words shocked Keith. “You should go talk to him.”

 

Keith glanced across the room, some new club Lace had found, taking in the man again, then looked back at this friend. “What?”

 

“Dude! He's hot, you're hot, why not be hot together?” Lance turned his head, looking over the small crowd. Keith sputtered, cheeks heating.

 

“Lance! You can't just _say_ that!” He glanced back at the man and immediately turned around when he saw that he was looking in their direction. Lance, as usual, was oblivious.

 

“Buddy, calm down. It’s just a club.” He pulled his arm away, patting Keith’s shoulder. “People go up and say hi to others all the time. Just go say, ‘Hi, I’m Keith. I have bad hair but I think you’re hot. Wanna make out?’ It’s easy!”

 

“ _Lance!_ ” Keith hissed, grabbing for his friend but missed.

 

“Fine, fine.” Lance held his hands up. “Okay, so what we need is a plan to get hot guy to notice you.” Lance grinned as he looked around again.

 

“I’m surprised you aren’t hitting on him first.”

 

“Hey! Fair is fair, you saw him first… besides, you know I like my men cuddly. That’s why we will never work out, you prickly cactus, you. That guy, while super hot, looks like he would crush me instead of cuddle.”

 

Keith groaned. “There is no way…” He trailed off, when Lance started grinning. “No. No whatever crazy idea you have, no!”

 

“But Keeeiiith!” Lance latched onto his arm, pouting. “I know exactly what to do! We’ll dance!”

 

Keith’s eyes widened. “No! I can’t dance!”

 

“I’ll teach you, it’ll be easy! We can leave right now, go practice for a few days, and come back!” Lance was grinning. “He’ll definitely notice you swinging those hips.”

 

“I hate you so much.”

 

“You love me!”

 

*********

 

Shiro was honestly pleased with the night’s turnout. He had only had The Black Lion open for a couple of months so far, but it’s been very popular. He had his best friend running the books. Matt was one of those math people that actually enjoyed doing it. He has his good friend Hunk as the live DJ, and Matt’s just now legal sister, Pidge behind the bar.

 

He had been watching the crowd when a dark set of eyes caught his attention. They belonged to a very attractive young man with dark hair. It wasn’t often that Shiro took an interest in people, but there was something about this one that made it hard to look away. That was, until the guy’s friend, no boyfriend, had to be, draped an arm over his shoulders. There was no way of hearing what they were saying, but the cute one started blushing. Matt was right, all the good ones were taken. He let himself be distracted for a bit, chatting with Hunk about tonight’s music, and when he looked up again, they were both gone.

“Did they leave?” Hunk’s question was a surprise.

 

“Uh, I suppose.” Shiro rubbed the bridge of his nose, it was a nervous tell he hadn’t quite gotten rid of.

 

“Shame.. The tall one was cute.”

 

What?

 

“Hunk, you are a genius, both with music and food, but there is no way the taller one was the cute one.” Shiro froze then casually added. “Besides, I think they were together... “

 

“That’s too bad.. But I can still look.” Hunk grinned at Shiro’s groan.

 

*********

 

Lance ended up having to pester Keith for most of the night until he agreed to just learn how to dance. He was feeling so good about finally getting an agreement, that he didn’t even boast. Instead, he showed up at Keith’s bright and early, with a battered looking laptop and  very large triple sugar coffee. He also generously ignored the curses and death threats that Keith gave him, until the coffee was mostly gone.

 

“You done now?” He couldn’t resist teasing as he set up the laptop to play. “Look, dancing is easy. You already do all those martial arts, right? You keep saying it’s just muscle memory. So is dancing. So we are going to dance to one song. Just one. We’ll do it until you have the feel down and then we are going back to that club and you are getting Hot Guy’s attention.”

 

Keith sighed. “Lance, there is no way that me fumbling around trying to dance is going to work. Especially if I am dancing next to you, who can _actually_ dance.”

 

Lance scoffed. “Pessimist. Look, you have a bad haircut and crappy clothes, but your face is pretty and you got good hips. That’s all you need.”

 

Keith growled. “My hair is fine.”

 

“Sure, sure.” Lance waved him off, picking the song he wanted. It was one of their favorites, and something that Lance considered the catalyst to their friendship. Duran Duran’s Rio was a classic and had all the right parts to dance too. He then turned back to Keith. Really, Lance should have known he would be difficult.  

 

“Look, I’m not trying to make fun of you, and I’m not trying to embarrass you for once.” He planted his hands on his hips. “That guy is hot. You deserve something pretty, Keith. So just let me help, okay?”

Keith sighed. “Fine.. let’s get this over with….”

 

*********

 

It was actually kind of fun, dancing around with room, Rio playing loudly. Laughing as they tripped over each other, poking fun at a trip here or a weird step there. Keith actually had a good time, and as much as he really didn’t want to admit it, Lance had been right. Dancing wasn’t that hard. It had taken Keith a lot longer than he liked to finally get the feeling of following the song, but once he did he got much better.

 

They spent an entire day, munching on cold pizza and dancing around Keith’s apartment. The next day, when Lance showed up, Keith was actually looking forward to it. He even let Lance lead him around to other songs, although they kept going back to Rio. Maybe… Maybe this crazy idea would actually work?

 

*********

 

Lance had a plan. Which would terrify anyone that knew him well, namely Keith. But, Lance would do anything for his friends, and Keith was his best friend. There was literally nothing he would not do for Keith. That meant, Lance was going to be the best wingman the world had ever seen. He started with the dancing, which while weird and awkward at first, turned out to be a lot of fun. Even if hot guy was somehow very stupid and passed on Keith, Lance could now take him out to more places and find him someone else.

 

The second part was to actually call The Black Lion Club. Admittedly, he wasn’t entirely sure this part would work, but he had never let that stop him before.

 

“This is the Black Lion, My name is Shiro, how can I help you?”

 

“Ah, hello. I was at your club a couple of nights ago with a friend of mine… and I was wondering if you took requests for the music the DJ plays?”

 

There was a pause. “Well, normally we just let our DJ pick what he feels is best but if there is a special occasion, I don’t see the harm in taking one request.”

 

Lance forced himself not to cheer out loud. Special occasion… Ah hell… Just be honest, Lance.

 

“Well.. Honestly? There isn’t a special occasion. My friend saw someone there that he was really interested in.. but, he’s uh.. Shy. So I was hoping you could play just one song, so that he will actually go out and dance, and maybe catch this person’s eye.” Immediately, Lance felt like an idiot. He should have just lied and said it was his birthday or something…

 

There was a deep chuckle. “Well, you are certainly straightforward. But… it sounds like you are just trying to do something nice for your friend… Okay. What song and what night do you want it played?”

 

Lance actually cheered and then immediately apologized. “Sorry. Um, the song is Rio… and would it be too much to ask you to play it on Thursday? Maybe… like in the first hour you are open? That way, if the guy isn’t interested, or isn't there, I can get my friend out and let him stomp me at paintball before the place closes…”

 

That laugh came again. “Okay, I will talk to the DJ then, Thursday. But, I didn’t catch your name. We have to know who to announce the song is for.”

 

Lance grinned. “The name is Lance. But, seriously… Thank you.”

 

*********

 

Keith was ready to strangle Lance. The man had been irritatingly cheerful all day, and it was driving Keith nuts. He knew Lance was planning something, but he could not figure out what it was. Plus, Lance had insisted on dragging Keith out to the club right as they opened, despite all of Keith protests that the guy might not even be there. But Lance hadn’t listened.

 

“Keith. One hour, okay? We’ll just stay for an hour, if nothing happens, or the guy isn’t there by then, we’ll leave and go paintballing.”

 

Keith blinked. Lance hated going paintballing with him, unless they were on the same team. Then, they were unstoppable. Well.. he had a point.. An hour wouldn’t hurt.. And if that was what it took to get Lance to drop it then…

 

“Fine. But if nothing happens you don’t ever mention going there again, deal?”

 

Lance nodded, holding out his hand. “Deal.”

 

Keith felt a bit better after they shook on it. Those were unbreakable promises after all.

 

*********

 

The club wasn’t as loud as it had been the last time they were there, and Lance had almost dragged Keith toward a spot near the dance floor so they could see almost everything. He still thought it was a very bad idea, right up until he saw the same guy, standing behind the bar, talking to a short brown haired girl.

 

“Lance!” Keith spun his friend away from where he was eyeing the DJ, to make him face the bar. “He’s here! He _works_ here!” The words were hissed, almost panicked.

Lance’s face broke into a grin. “Perfect! Then we just have to wait for the right moment and go out and dance.” Lance looked from the bar to Keith and patted his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. One hour Keith. That’s it.”

 

Keith nervously twitched from one foot to the other, spending half his time staring at the guy behind the bar and the other half practically begging Lance to just let him get this over with. Lance just kept smiling at him, which was annoying, and tapping his foot to the music.  Then, maybe forty-five minutes after they arrived, a deep voice came over the speakers.

 

“We have our first special request. So, Lance, if you’re here, this one is for you.”

 

Keith’s jaw dropped, and he instantly glared as the familiar opening started to play. “You _didn’t_ …”

 

Lance cheered. “I absolutely did. Now, let’s go, Mullet Boy, and catch you a hot guy!” Lance grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the floor without letting Keith look at the bar again.

 

*********

 

Shiro absolutely noticed when the attractive man from before came back in, with the same tall man. What he didn’t notice was how often said attractive man kept looking at him. Fortunately, for Shiro, Pidge noticed.

 

“Looks like someone has an admirer.”

 

Shiro had blinked, confused. “What?”

 

Pidge gestured. “That guy, with the short jacket and the dark hair keeps looking over here. I think he likes you.”

 

Shro turned and just caught the man turning away. “Pidge, how do you know he isn’t looking at you?”

 

Pidge scoffed. “Because I am allergic to all forms of affection. Besides, he kept looking even when I walked off to get the drink lists.” She rolled her eyes. “I thought Matt was the dumb one.” He couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“Pidge..” He was cut off by Hunk’s announcement, and the loud cheer that came from the taller one. So then.. That one was Lance, the guy from the phone, and the other was… his friend, that.. Oh.. shit…

 

*********

 

Lance shifted, a quick step to the left, then right, managing to move through the small crowd of people while shifting his hips to the intro. He checked to make sure Keith was behind him before a grin crossed his face and he slid a bit, just as the guitar kicked in. It was ridiculous, even for Lance, but it made Keith laugh so he counted it as a win. He took a breath, then twisted around.

 

“Move it, Keith! The best part is starting!”

 

He was rewarded by another little laugh as his friend finally started to dance himself. Keith was a little awkward at first, not used to dancing in front of others, but Lance knew what to do. He spun, and shimmied his hips, singing badly and intentionally off key, wiggling his fingers at Keith until finally, Keith broke into a huge grin.  He spent the second verse just enjoying actually dancing in public with his friend. It was not something that had ever happened before, and Lance was going to enjoy it just a little. Lance hip checked Keith lightly, then raised his arms up, and used every trick his older sister had taught him to make his hips move. His grin only grew when Keith, who was finally relaxed, joined him.

 

He moved back a bit on the second chorus, still dancing but toning down some of the more.. Flamboyant moves he had been doing and letting Keith be the focus. Honestly, Lance was proud of him. He was twisting and moving just right, one hand drifting through his hair while the other settled on his hip, singing along like they did when at home. Lance glanced over at the bar, and that was it, game over for the hot guy. The man was staring at Keith, like he had never seen anyone dance before.

 

Lance kept grinning, watching as the hot guy never took his eyes of Keith. He kept dancing, the moves easy for him, and then, when there was no chance of Keith seeing, pointed at the guy and made a come here motion. It took three tries before the guy actually did, and once he was close enough, Lance made the final move of his plan. He hip checked Keith hard enough that his friend lost his balance and fell right into the hot guy’s arms. Satisfied, he grinned at Keith’s embarrassed glare and pointedly walked away. Keith was probably going to kill him later, but it was worth it. He was the best wingman ever.

  


*********

 

Shiro could not believe it. He worked at a club, he saw people dance all the time. He’d seen moves that were way worse than anything that tall guy, no wait, his name was Lance, was doing. But still, after his friend relaxed and started to move, Shiro could not look away. He honestly felt a little bit jealous toward whomever this dance was for.

 

That was, until Lance turned and motioned him over. It actually took two more gestures and a very rude shove from Pidge to actually get him moving. He honestly wasn’t sure if he should fire her, or give her a raise for it.

Then Lance, bumped into the other guy, and knocked his friend directly into Shiro’s arms. It was instinct, and years of being around Matt, who was a complete klutz, that had Shiro’s arms wrapping around him, keeping him on his feet.

 

*********

 

Keith had been having a good time. It was easy to forget where they were, when Lance was acting so ridiculous, but now, at this point, with the very hot guys arms wrapped around him, his own hands curled into the sleeves of that tight shirt, Keith was going to kill Lance. He tried to straighten up, but all that did was end up with him standing in the circle of the hot guy’s arms, one hand pressed against his back and the other curled around a hip. He tried to stutter an apology, but he just couldn’t get the words out. He took a breath, then…

 

“I..I’m sorry..”

“Are you…”

 

There was an awkward pause, and then they both spoke again

 

“I was just..”

“Your friend…”

 

Keith’s face fell. Well, he kind of expected that.

 

“I.. uh, can get him for..”

 

The music changed then, to a soft song, the type that plays at every middle school dance.  Keith, distracted, turned toward the DJ booth, and there was a very satisfied looking Lance, who was grinning with his thumbs up, while the DJ kept sneaking peeks at his oblivious friend.

 

The hot guy cleared his throat. “So.. Dance with me?”

 

Keith’s head whipped back to stare into dark eyes, his face immediately flushing. “Uh… yeah… sure…”

 

It was still awkward, and Keith was still going to kill Lance, but.. He couldn’t help but smile a bit as he moved. It was actually really nice, to feel muscles move under that shirt, and to feel the heat of hands through his jacket.

 

“I’m Shiro..”

 

Keith flushed a bit more. Hot guy had an equally hot name. “I’m Keith…”

 

“Keith.. With a cherry ice cream smile…”

 

Keith blinked. “W.what?”

 

Shiro drew him slightly closer. “It suits you. That sweet smile..”


End file.
